The Otome Action Figure!
by Rhea103
Summary: Mai Otome  The new Otome Action Figures are out on the market and Shizuru just happens to get her hands on one. What will happen after she shows the toy to Natsuki?  Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**The Action Figure Craze**

Natsuki thought it was a quiet day at Garderobe. It seemed like there would be no trouble for this principal today until Shizuru Viola walked into the office holding a suspicious object.

"Ara has Natsuki seen this yet?" asked Shizuru.

"What is that?" replied Natsuki

Shizuru giggled "It's the new Otome action figures aren't they just the cutest things." she said while holding out the toy for Natsuki to see.

"How did you get that?! And is that suppose to be me?!" questioned Natsuki.

"There selling them at that Otome fan store, Backstage, and yes this you. You also come in five different poses." explained Shizuru.

"Who would buy these things?!" said Natsuki as she examined the toy.

"Ara, I already bought all five of the Natsuki Toys…"

"Shizuru!" yelled a blushing Natsuki.

"It's not like I'm the only one." giggled Shizuru.

"What?!"

"As of now, these things are the most popular things on the market."

"Great…." said Natsuki sarcastically. "So which Otome did they make were made into action figures?"

"Only the Meister Otome's and a couple slaves so far." answered Shizuru

"So….umm.. Which Otome figures are being bought the most." asked Natsuki trying not to sound eager to know.

"Ara, Natsuki this is not a popularity contest." lectured Shizuru.

Natsuki blushed and put her head down in shame for asking such a question.

"But if you must know…"

Natsuki ears perked up as she quickly lifted her head up to look at Shizuru, eyes shining with hope.

"It was you…"

Natsuki inwardly cheered.

"and me…" finished Shizuru.

"It was a tie..?" asked Natsuki

"Well not exactly, our action figures come as a set of two and they can interact with each other." explained Shizuru.

"What do you mean by interact?" asked Natsuki

Shizuru then took the Shizuru action figure from her pocket.

"See the magnet in the Natsuki's toy's hand?"

"Yes what is that used for."

"With that Magnet the Shizuru toy and the Natsuki toy have the ability to hold hands. And when they hold hands they are able to have a conversation."

As Shizuru said this she interlocked Toy Natsuki's and toy Shizuru's hands.

"Bark! Bark!" said Toy Shizuru.

"Huh? Shizuru? No…" said Toy Natsuki.

"I'm not Shizuru I'm Duran." said toy Shizuru

Toy Shizuru then giggles and a licking sound is made.

"Ahh! Stop that! Not again!" said Toy Natsuki

"S-Sto… please stop…..!" said Toy Natsuki.

The real Natsuki was blushing bright red and just staring at the toys. The expression of unbelievable was on her face.

Shizuru just giggled at this

"There is more if you would like to hear it." said Shizuru.

"No! I think one of those is enough for now…" said Natsuki

"Ummm…. Shizuru if someone wanted to acquire a toy such as this one but didn't want anybody to know that they had bought one how would a person do that? Hypothetically speaking." said Natsuki trying not to sound as if she were referring to herself.

"Ara why do you ask?" said an amused Shizuru.

"Because… I want to get one for my…. Dog." said an embarrassed Natsuki.

"Why would Duran need such a toy?"

"Shizuru don't make me say it…"

"Say what?"

"That I want one." mumbled a tomato colored Natsuki.

"What was that?"

Natsuki sighed and said a little louder "I want one of these action figures so please help me get one!"

"Ara, Natsuki looks so cute when she's begging.." said an amused Shizuru

"Shizuru!" moaned a still embarrassed Natsuki.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Principal!" yelled Miss Maria as she opened the door to the head masters office.

What she saw was not what she expected to find.

Their were Otome action figures littered all over the office. Natsuki was in the middle of all of it and they seemed to be playing with the action figures. Shizuru was hiding and watching Natsuki play with the toys.

"Evil slave I shall vanquish you!" said Natsuki as she made the Toy Natsuki beat up the Toy Slave.

As she was playing 'make believe' with the toys, Natsuki heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Ahh!" Natsuki yelped and laughed nervously as she turned around to see Miss Maria who had a stern look on her face.

"The principle should be running the school not playing with toys." said Miss Maria in a serious tone.

"You have detention for a week Miss Kuga." said Miss Maria.

"What!? I haven't had a detention since I graduated from this school!" said an embarrassed and flustered Natsuki.

"Well you should have thought of that before you got all these toys. Honestly."

Then giggling was heard from the corner of the room.

"Shizuru!? I thought you left!? How long have you been there!?" Said an even more embarrassed Natsuki.

"And why didn't you stop her from doing such a thing ?" asked Miss Maria

"I apologies Miss Maria but it was just so adorable." said a laughing Shizuru.

"The both of you clean up this mess, I don't want to see any of these toys when I come back." said Miss Maria as she left the office.

After Natsuki had cleaned up the mess finished her week's worth of detention. She vowed never to play with toys ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think of? Love it? Hate it? Either way you still read it and I will thank you for that. The little conversation the dolls had came from the Mai Otome video game.**


End file.
